


Thursday

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [60]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be awesome, even if it was just for one day, that his main focus could be Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. Its my 80th story in this universe, 20 months after writing the original. This universe, and its inhabitants, has grown into a really awesome thing.

“What are you doing?”

Emily jumped some, turning to look at Jason.

“You scared me.” she said.

“I didn’t mean to. What are you doing?”

“I know they're going to be OK. I mean, I think they're going to be OK. Still, I can't stop coming down to check.”

“You always tell me that we have to loosen the reins some and let them be themselves.” Jason said. “It’s just the backyard.”

“I know.” Emily nodded, not feeling better.

“They can come back in the house whenever they want. Penelope has the key around her neck and I'm leaving the alarm off for them.”

“Spencer and Ashley don’t like the dark.”

“Perhaps they're trying to conquer their fears. It’s always easier to do that with a friend.” Jason put his hands on her shoulders. “I think this will be good for them all.”

“You're not worried?” Emily asked.

“I'm petrified actually but was thinking you and I could conquer our fears together too.”

It was a hot July night and the kids were going on their first official camping trip. This had all been Kevin’s idea. His dad bought a bunch of camping stuff and told him that they would go out in the woods and do as men do. Emily knew that Kevin wasn’t looking forward to this trip. His older brother wasn’t going to be subjected because he was an athlete. His father already felt he was a man.

So Penelope stepped in and told him they would do some practice runs to prepare. Early in the evening, Kevin was dropped off with everything a kid would need for a night in the woods. He had a tent, sleeping bag, transistor radio, and something called a marshmallow warmer. Ashley decided she wanted to tag along, promised not to get in the way. That was fine with Penelope and Kevin. Emily had no idea how Spencer got roped into joining but he did.

He seemed, as late as dinner time, to be looking forward to it. They’d spent time setting up the tent. Emily asked if they needed help but Kevin said they were trying to do it on their own. They had, and now it was just dark and her kids were in the backyard. They would be out there all night. Emily turned to look one more time and sighed.

“They’ll be alright.” She said more to herself than to Jason. “They’ll look out for each other.”

“I know they will. And if anyone wants to come in then they will.”

“OK. Do I worry too much?”

“A little bit but since I do too I'm not going to call the kettle black. I could help distract you…if you want.”

“Mmm,” Emily slipped her arms around his neck. “What did you have in mind, Jason?”

“Oh lord, stop…you're killing me.” Morgan covered his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He pretended to be struck blind.

“Yeah right.” Jason smirked. “You were practically eating Tina’s face in the doorway before dinner. I thought I’d have to get a crowbar to separate you two.”

“You saw that?”

“I saw it.” the older boy nodded.

“Oh.”

“Out of jokes now, Derek?” Emily asked laughing.

“Look, seriously, I can surely value kissing.” Morgan grabbed the Oreos from the cabinet. He took seven and then went to the fridge for milk. “But Emily’s my sister…its weird to me seeing my sister getting all romantic with my brother.”

“When you say it like that…” Emily shuddered. “Jason and I don’t have the same relationship that he has with you guys.”

“Believe me, I know.” Morgan nodded. “I’ll leave you guys alone now. Carry on.”

Emily was still smiling, her arms around the boy she loved.

“Perhaps it might be better to wait until we have more privacy.” Jason said.

“I'm looking around and I don’t see anyone here but you and me.”

“Katya…” he kissed her nose. “Would it be dorky to suggest an _I, Claudius_ re-watch?”

“Yes, but I love it anyway. We could probably watch three parts tonight.”

“It’s always more fun with popcorn and root beer.” Jason said.

“You're on.” Emily smiled and stole one more kiss. She wanted to check on the kids. It seemed quiet out there but she would double check that everything was running smoothly. Emily wasn’t sure if she would remind them that they could always come inside if they got uncomfortable or scared.

Kevin had to overcome his apprehensions…he wasn’t getting out of this camping trip. As much as she worried, having four of them out there together was better than just two. Emily wasn’t sure she’d be able to sleep knowing Kevin and Penelope were camping alone. Backyard or not, she’d be worried sick. “I'm going to poke my head in the tent just to be sure.”

“OK.” Jason nodded. He rubbed her shoulder and they parted ways.

Morgan came back in the kitchen, taking the Oreos from the cabinet again.

“All of us hope to enjoy some cookies, Derek.” Emily said.

“They're two packs.” He replied. “And I'm hungry.”

“You're always hungry. Real food would probably be more helpful.”

“I'm a growing boy.” He grinned. “Are you nervous about the campout?”

“A little bit.” There was no point in lying. Emily was bad at it anyway, at least when it came to her loved ones. With strangers it truly depended on the question and her mood.

“I can stay up and keep an eye on them. I don’t have to be at the Boys and Girls Club until noon tomorrow so sleeping in won't be a big deal. I’ll just camp out on the couch…if you want me to.”

“Are you sure?” Emily asked.

“Sleep is sleep; the couch is cool. I'm sure they won't need me. I know my baby girl, Penelope had this planned better than a USSR gymnastics routine. But just in case they do need something you won't have to worry and neither will they. Big Bro has it all taken care of.”

“You really rock, Derek.”

“I don’t like to brag but you are correct.”

Grinning again, he put the cookies back in the cabinet. Emily smiled too, opening the sliding glass door and going out on the back porch. The kids had pitched their tent over by the neighbor’s picket fence and the tree where their tire hung. There were two flashlights on; someone was making bad shadow animals.

“Knock, knock.” Emily carefully poked her head in the tent. She didn’t want to scare them.

“Are you coming to camp up with us, Emily?” Spencer asked.

“No, but I came to check and make sure everything was OK.”

“We’re going to bed soon.” Penelope replied. “We’re just gonna tell some stories first.”

“Don’t tell anything too scary.” Emily said, looking at Ashley. Kitty was chilling out on her lap. “Cross your hearts.”

The kids crossed their hearts but she wasn’t entirely sure she believed them.

“Are you OK, Ashley?” she asked.

“Mmm hmm.” The seven year old nodded. “We’re having fun!”

“Alright guys, well enjoy yourselves. If you need anything, Morgan’s gonna sleep downstairs.”

“OK.” They said in unison. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.”

Spencer and Ashley didn’t even ask for goodnight hugs and kisses. Maybe they didn’t want to look like babies to Penelope and Kevin, who were eleven and twelve. She blew kisses to them all before heading into the house. She slid the screen and glass door close, clicking the lock into place.

Grabbing the popcorn from the cabinet, Emily opened the bag and put it in the microwave. There were only two cans of A & W root beer left; it would be perfect for them. When the snacks were ready, she said goodnight to Morgan and headed up to the master bedroom. Jason’s screen was blue…he was ready to go.

“I think I’ll be OK.” She said.

“So do I.” Jason nodded.

“Morgan volunteered to crash on the couch in case anyone needed anything.”

“That was good of him.”

“Yeah. OK, I’ll look in on JJ and then I'm all yours.”

He couldn’t help but smile. Jason felt a little guilty for loving the quiet and appreciating the alone time with Emily. The both of them were always pulled in so many directions as the oldest siblings. With Spencer and Ashley, Emily was downright maternal. He knew there were many things that had to come before being girlfriend and boyfriend.

Jason was often envious of Hotch and Megan; their relationship got to be their focal point. He hoped they knew how lucky they were. It would be awesome, even if it was just for one day, that his main focus could be Emily. It was in his heart. Jason prayed she knew that.

Emily walked down the hall to JJ and Penelope’s room. She knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. Emily opened the door. JJ was lying in bed, eyes closed, with big earphones on. She was playing air drums to whatever she was listening to.

“JJ!” Emily shouted. She didn’t want to be too loud and scare her witless. Not that JJ scared easily.

Her eyes slowly came open and the earphones came off. The metal was much clearer to Emily.

“What are you listening to?”

“They're called Testament. Jacob recommended them.”

“Who’s Jacob?”

Emily knew all of JJ’s friends. She didn’t have many as she had a healthy disdain for people. There was Will of course, and Polly Bergin who she played soccer with. Other than that Emily couldn’t think of anyone. She would've remembered Jacob because that was a boy’s name. JJ was 13; Emily always listened for boy’s names.

“He helps the kids with soccer at the Boys and Girls Club. He also plays bass, which is awesome. I don't know; he's just some boy. He heard I liked metal so he gave me some stuff to listen to. Jacob is cool.”

“Well don’t listen to it so loud.” Emily replied. “You're going to need those eardrums for the next 70 years or so.”

“OK.” JJ smiled.

“Lights out at 10:30.”

“You got it.” the young blonde held up both thumbs.

Emily said goodnight, JJ responded in kind and put the earphones back on. Emily checked on Penelope’s rats, closed the door, and walked back down the hall. Everyone was present and accounted for. Hotch was out on a date and spending the night at Megan’s.

“Have you ever heard JJ mention someone named Jacob?” she asked, walking into the bedroom and pushing up the door. She slipped off her sneakers and joined Jason on the bed.

“No.” he shook his head. “Will is the only guy I've ever heard her talk about. Who’s Jacob?”

“JJ said he plays soccer at the Boys and Girls Club. He also plays bass and likes metal music. I wonder if Morgan knows him…they're usually there together.”

“You think she might like him?” Jason asked.

That was hard to tell with JJ. But it was the first time Emily was hearing his name and she wanted to know more. She wanted to know how old he was and who he hung out with. She wanted to know what his interest was in a thirteen year old girl. She wanted to put him in a corner, turn the hot lights on him, and make sure he wasn’t some creep.

The world was full of creeps and JJ had been through enough. Emily wanted to think he was alright; she didn’t want to be worried all the time about the kids being somewhere they'd deemed safe. Still, she planned to trust but verify. She would start tomorrow.

“I'm going to look into it, believe me.” Emily cracked open her root beer. “I’ll make sure to keep you in the loop.”

“I appreciate it. Are you ready?”

“Yeah. I'm definitely ready to relax and enjoy an evening with the coolest guy on earth.”

“I'm sure John Cusack is in L.A. or New York filming a movie.” Jason replied, smiling.

“Oh you're right. I'm ready to enjoy an evening with the second coolest guy on earth.”

Laughing, Emily put her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on him. Jason kissed her temple and they settled in for a quiet night together.

***


End file.
